Midori the Zombie Slayer
by BriRy18
Summary: GENDER BENDER! ONE SHOT! A highly requested chapter from fans of the Midori Series. This one shot takes place during the Training of the Dead OVA. Izumi and her classmates participate in a special hero training exercise with visitors from the Isami Hero Academy.


**Midori the Zombie Slayer**

**Summary: A highly requested chapter from fans of the Midori Series. This one shot takes place during the Training of the Dead OVA. If you guys haven't seen it I highly recommend watching it. Izumi and her classmates participate in a special hero training exercise with visitors from the Isami Hero Academy. **

**Special Chapter: Training of the Dead**

With the internships over and classes back in session Izumi put all or at least most of her effort concentrating on Finals. It was difficult to isolate her thoughts what with the emotional roller coaster Shoto and Kacchan had put her through.

"_I love you Izumi."_

_"Jerk!" She shoved back and punched him over and over til she crumbled and shook letting him hold her again. "You lying Jerk! If you love me than why did you…"_

_"Because I don't want to be the reason you aren't a hero. Because I know I made things difficult for you when i competed Bakugo for your heart, and because I'm selfish enough to want you to miss me."_

_"Baka…" tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't miss you at all... I don't" She buried her face in his chest and cried from the sting of her own lie._

She'd chosen to date Shoto because she wanted to experience what it was like to be with someone who loved you. In the short time they were together he'd given her so much, taught her so much about herself and her own heart. She knew he loved her, and she'd been falling head first in love with him, had even told him so... but he'd let her go.

She knew why he did it, it was because Shoto wasn't the only boy she loved. Kacchan had been her best friend since the two of them were kids, and when you spend your entire childhood with someone there was naturally going to be a special connection between the two of you. Izumi wasn't sure if it was love, or kinship, or just straight affection, but neither of the boys were giving her a choice in the matter.

Shoto dumped her without her consent… and now Kacchan was shoving her away, hurt and bruised by his rejection and putting her back in the rival category.

_"I won't let you beat me, but I don't need another half assed result like in the Sports Festival. At the upcoming final exams we'll each get individual scores. I'm going to beat you with an indisputable difference! The same goes for you Todoroki! I'll kill you both."_

Maybe Kacchan had the right of it. Relationships, and love, and all those other emotions were too much for her to deal with. She needed to concentrate on school, on training, on becoming All Might's successor.

She couldn't afford anymore distractions.

"For today's hero training lesson, four students from the Isami Hero Academy will be joining us." Aizawa sensei told his students, motioning to the four high schoolers to his left. Three stood out in the open, while the other hunkered behind the studious looking beauty at the forefront.

Izumi took stock of the Isami students, eying each one individually and trying to determine their quirks and styles from their appearance and manner. These were students that her and her classmates were unfamiliar with. If they were going to participate in the lesson as well, she would have to gain as much knowledge as she could from what little information was given.

"It's a glasses girl!" Mineta bounced excitedly behind her, making Izumi's brow twitch and sweatdrop. The little guy never changed… and neither did Kaminari who had already started poking the attractive female for her number.

The riled up class immediately calmed at Aizawa's piercing glare and he cleared his throat turning to the Isami students.

"Make your introductions."

"Yes," The glasses girl stood tall and calmly smiled at the group. "We are members of the Isami Academy Hero Course. We shall be joining you for today's exercise. My name is Sekigai Kashiko."

"My name is Tadan Dadan, it's a pleasure to meet you." A pudgy and nervous looking boy spoke, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm Fujimi…" The second boy, Silver cropped hair, beady eyes, and a sneer that rivaled Kacchan's spoke with little enthusiasm and plenty of spite. He looked at their class like he was staring down the enemy. Bakugo took immediate notice of this, and Izumi could tell his guard was up.

"Hoo Boy…" She leaned in whispering. "Please don't start anything Kacchan."

"Don't tell me what to do, Usagi." He grunted at her.

"We should have one more…" Aizawa peered around and saw the tall snake like student behind Kashiko. She and Tsuyu immediately locked eyes and squealed before embracing each other.

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

"Whoa…" Uraraka blinked at the friendly embrace. "I guess she must be Tsuyu's friend."

"Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this…" Izumi held her stomach feeling a bit green.

"Hey, Mongoose!" Fujimi stepped forward glaring at his classmates. "Stop getting friendly with these U.A. guys."

"Ha? What did you say!?" Bakugo stood up and Izumi grabbed the back of his shoulders trying to keep him down. "You IsamiShit Baby!"

"Kacchan! Calm down!" She immediately got between the two laughing nervously. "Sorry about him."

"Shut it, Usagi!"

"Why don't you both shut it." Aizawa narrowed his eyes on Bakugo making the raving student bristle but sit down obediently.

When the bell rang for Hero Class to start Izumi let out a heavy sigh. She joined the other girls in the locker room and looked to Habuko and Kashiko.

"I'm really sorry about Kacchan. He has little to no control over his temper." She bowed apologetically.

"Oh no, please don't apologize Miss Midoriya." Kashiko bowed respectively. "We should also apologize for Fujimi. He's not exactly personable either. Our teacher wanted him to join the exercise hoping it would help him learn to work well with others."

"Speaking of working well with others." Izumi looked to Habuko and Tsuyu who held each other's hands and smiled at one another. "The two of you are close?"

"Yes, we went to the same middle school. She's a very dear friend to me." Tsuyu told her keeping her eyes on her friend. "I'm so happy you're here, Habuko-chan."

"Me too, I was so happy to find out I was coming to your school. I've missed you, Tsuyu-chan!"

"You handled your introduction very well, Kashiko-san." Yaoyorozu complimented as she adjusted her costume. "Are you the student class president?"

"Yes, actually… though it's a stressful job…" She went a bit blue at the thought of Fujimi. "What with a certain individual."

"Ah, I can relate." Yaoyorozu thought of Bakugo, and hoped Iida was handling the two ruffians.

**~Meanwhile in the Boy's Locker Room~**

"Ah? A delinquent as the top student? U.A. really has gone downhill." Fujimi laughed, and taunted Bakugo who was more than happy to retaliate against the Isami trouble maker.

"Why don't you say that again, Isamishit!" Bakugo snarled butting heads with Fujimi. The tension between the two rising and causing a ripple of nerves amongst the rest of the boys.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?" Mineta held out his hands backing away from the menacing aura the two created. "I wish Midoriya was here."

"Oi, Bakugo…" Todoroki broke the tension by stepping between them and frosting the air a little. "Now's not the time to let your temper loose. Save it for the exercise."

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to, Icy Hot?!" Bakugo stepped chest to chest with him now glaring at him. "You haven't forgotten what I said have you? I don't care who it is, I'm going to beat them. That includes you, Usagi, and these Isamishit babies!"

"Hey, I know you…" Fujimi pointed a finger at Todoroki. "You're Endeavor's kid… aren't you engaged or something?"

Todoroki's flames came out and he slowly turned his head to glare at Fujimi. The Isami hot head suddenly cooled and backed away slow, feeling intimidation for the first time since he'd arrived.

"No… I'm not."

"And you told me to mind my temper." Bakugo huffed and smirked cracking his knuckles. Well no matter, he was fired up, and couldn't wait to start beating the shit out of these Isami losers.

**~Battlefield Gamma~**

Izumi adjusted her costume, tugging the gloves in place and smoothing down the sides. After the situation in Hosu she'd turned her costume in for resizing and small adjustments. It fit her well and snug, jugging her in the right places while also providing her maximum comfort and flexibility.

She kept the hood down, and tugged her hair in a braid over her shoulder to keep it out of her face and looked around at her classmates before facing forward towards Aizawa. From her brief glance it looked as though Kacchan had calmed down some, and was glad for it. The last thing they needed was him blowing up a student from a different school.

"Monitoring your exercise today will be me and one other teacher."

"I have, like a special guest, arrived!" All Might called out, falling from the air and landing with flair and pizazz as always.

"Papa…" Izumi murmured with an amused smile on her face. The man always knew how to make a grand entrance.

"All Might!"

"In the flesh!"

"Whaaa I'm so jealous!"

The Isami students all beamed with excitement. Izumi warmed to see that even Fujimi glittered at the sight of the Number one Hero. It went to show that all of them here shared the same dream. They all wanted to be heroes. She hoped Fujimi would come to see that as well.

All Might and Aizawa went over the rules of the exercise. The subject they were practicing was survival training. The students were split up into six groups of four, the Isami students representing their own team. The goal was to be the last team standing. It didn't matter if you hid, fought, or captured your opponents. The whole purpose was to survive no matter the cost.

It seemed simple enough… but Izumi knew that there was always more to the exercise than what was simply lying on the surface. Already she was formulating a plan… taking stock of her team which surprisingly was the only one that consisted of all girls.

**Team A**

Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Ashido

**Team B**

Bakugo, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Shoji

**Team C**

Todoroki, Hagakure, Koda, Ojirou

**Team D**

Iida, Tokoyami, Sato, Sero

**Team E**

Mineta, Kaminari, Jirou, Aoyama

**Team F: Isami**

Fujimi, Habuko, Kashiko, Dandan

The groups separated and went to their respective starting points. They were given five minutes to strategize amongst their team before the exercise started and the students were free to move around.

"So what's our plan, Midori-chan?" Uraraka looked to her best friend. "You're the brains, how should we approach this?"

"I'm flattered, Ura-chan… but frankly I think we're at a disadvantage here." She kept her voice low to keep from anyone listening in. "We don't know what the Isami team is truly capable of so already they have an upper hand. They've seen our quirks on TV during the sports festival and if they're smart, which I'm sure they are, they researched us ahead of time."

"So should we go in for a surprise attack?" Ashido suggested but Izumi shook her head.

"No, that's the other thing we're lacking, We don't have Jirou, Tokoyami, or Shoji who have the abilities to scout our opponents without detection. If we start a fight that'd just bring in more teams to our location."

Izumi held her left wrist and pulled off teh glove eying the scars there.

"I'm confident in my combat abilities… but with so many unknown factors we can't underestimate our opponents, or they'll just get the better of us."

"I think you're all forgetting something." Tsuyu croaked and crouched in closer to the group. "This is a survival exercise."

"Ah that's right!" Ashido bumped her fist grinning. "All we have to do is survive, just like All Might said."

"My suggestion would be to just sit tight and do our best not to be seen or caught." Tsuyu suggested and earned a nod of approval from Izumi.

"I agree, that sounds like our best plan."

"Agreed!" Ashido raised her hands up in a quiet cheer.

"What a relaxing plan…" Uraraka relaxed back and grinned at Izumi. "We should just pretend we're having a picnic or something."

"Oh yeah, and since it's just us girls we can have some girl talk." Uraraka and Ashido sat closer both grinning at Izumi.

"Eh? What?" Izumi blinked in confusionand looked at Tsuyu who shrugged.

"A little birdy told me…" Ashido leaned forward on her hands. "That you and Todoroki got pretty steamy before the break-up."

"EH?!" Izumi clamped her hands over her mouth as the shout came out louder than she'd intended. "Wh-Who told you that?"

Uraraka slowly raised her hand.

"Guilty… Bakugo told me about it, though I wish you would have told me, Midori-chan."

"Ah, well, I… we…" Izumi blushed bright red and now had all three girls leaning in curiously.

"So tell us what was it like?" Ashido probed with glittering eyes.

"Was he gentle? I heard the first time hurts a lot." Uraraka said with some concern.

"It happened while you were training at his house right? Or was it in Hosu after the Hero Killer incident?" Tsuyu, now in the spirit, asked curiously.

"N-N-Now's not the time for this, sh-sh-shouldn't we be concentrating on the exercise." she held her face, worried she was gonna faint from how hot her cheeks felt.

The first explosion rippled across the ground breaking the moment, and Izumi let out a huge sigh of relief as their attention became diverted to that.

"Sounds like Bakugo is on the move."

**~Meanwhile~**

Taking Todoroki's advice, Bakugo used his pent up anger and irritation with the Isami students and released it on his opponents. He'd broken away from his teammates and took on both Mineta and Iida's teams single handedly.

...He destroyed them.

"Bakugo!" Shoji and the rest of his team rushed up.

"Bakugo-san you advanced way too quickly!" Yaoyorozu rushed up behind, her breath caught as she saw Iida's team hanging by the capture tape. "You defeated eight students all on your own?"

"You're way too powerful as an ally." Kirishima both praised and complained. He idolized Bakugo's efficiency… but couldn't help but feel a bit unmanly when standing next to him. He needed to up his game.

"Never mind that…" Bakugo looked to Shoji. "Where are the Isamishits?"

"The what?" Yaoyorozu blinked at his terminology.

"The students from the Isami Academy!" He shouted in explanation.

"I'll take a look." Shoji extended his tentacles, eyes and ears poking out and tracking the nearby movement. "I don't see the Isami students… I can hear Midoriya's muttering close by but they're using the thick trees as cover so it's hard to pinpoint her location."

"Ignore Usagi, we'll deal with her weak team later. I want those Isamishits!"

"Hold on, what's that?" all of Shoji's eyes move upward as he caught sight of projectiles heading straight for them.

"Missiles?!" Yaoyorozu immediately started forming a thick blanket made of specialized material for cover. Once it popped free from her, Bakugo shove himself and the other two under it and the four waited out the attack.

The missiles had been flashbombs, both bright and loud covering the whole area where Bakugo and his team had been. Izumi ducked down covering her ears as the explosions made her headache and ears ring.

"What the hell was that?" Ashido complained as all four girls stay low and out of sight.

"Isami has made their move." Izumi grunted and tried to shake the ringing out of her ears. "We need to move, but let's move with caution."

The Isami students made their way towards the point of contact, Kashiko staring down at her monitor with a narrowed gaze.

"That's strange, I'm not picking up any life readings."

"Do you think they managed to escape?" Dandan said with some worry.

"I was pretty sure you got them," Habuko answered, her own senses trying to make heads or tails of the surrounding area. There was no sign of movement and no unconscious bodies to be found. "I could be wrong though."

"I told you, you should have used real Missiles." Fujimi laughed crossing his arms.

"Hey asshole!" Bakugo called out as Yaoyorozu whipped away the cover to reveal all four members of their team. "You really piss me off, you know that?"

Fujimi sneered, the tubes on his costume filling with the source of his quirk, prepared to unleash it at a moment's notice. No way was he going to let this U.A. show off get the better of him.

"Leave it to me!" Habuko shouted when she noticed Bakugo readying his own attack. Her eyes glinted and her paralyses quirk inhibited Bakugo and his team. What she hadn't counted on was Bakugo's quick reflexes. He'd jumped into the air, moments before becoming paralyzed. As the three seconds wore off Bakugo recovered and laughed.

"Only 3 seconds? What a weak ass quirk!" He launched into the crowd, his eyes all for Fujimi, wanting to shut him up.

"Don't underestimate us!"

"I'll Kill You!"

"FUJIMI DON'T! KYA!" Kashiko held her mouth as Fujimi unleashed his smoke and Bakugo's explosion mixed together spreading it out across the field. "YOU IDIOT!"

**~Meanwhile with Izumi~ **

"Hey do you guys see that?" Izumi pointed to the pink mist leaking into the brush.

"What is that? Gas?"

"That looks dangerous, we should get to higher ground. Come on!" Izumi lead the way, remembering that there was a nearby rock formation she lead the team up the slope and took a gander at the surrounding area. That pink mist cloud had covered a good portion of the forest, which meant they'd made the right call getting to higher ground.

"Izumi!" Shoto's voice called from her right and she turned her head to see him and his team also climbing the slope.

"Shoto!" Her stride hitched, ready to protect her team but Shoto's calm expression put her at ease.

"Relax, now's not the time for our teams to be fighting. We should assess the situation first."

"Agreed, temporary truce then?" She held out her hand and he took it, stroking a thumb over her knuckles before pulling back. At their shared smiles Ashido and Uraraka gave little giggles making Izumi's cheeks turn pink. She stepped back and tucked a loose curl behind her ear "Um… so… any idea on what's going on?"

"Hard to say…" he walked forward to look out over the cliff. "You're the first team we've run into since the exercise began."

"If I had to venture a guess I'd say that pink gas is probably the quirk of one of the Isami students." She joined him on the edge, her eyes hard and focused. "Kacchan was creating all kinds of ruckus before, but now it's gone quiet. Makes me nervous."

"If it's silenced Bakugo then we were right to get away from it then." He eyed her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright? You look flushed. You didn't breathe any of it in did you?" He leaned in placing his forehead against her and she fidgeted at the contact.

"Shoto, don't..." She shoved her hand in his face glancing back at the teams who were eying them with curious eyes and smiles. "I'm fine, just a bit flushed form the run." Her eyes darted around trying to look anywhere else but at Shoto's intense gaze. She spotted a figure coming out of the woods. "Look, there's someone there!"

"Hmmm? Where?" Shoto turned his gaze towards the forest and Uraraka ran up to join. Seeing the silhouette she hailed the student.

"Oi, we're up here! This… way…" her voice failed and the other members of the team got closer to find out what was going on. All of them saw Bakugo's form walk forward, and his pale face moaning and groaning.

"Z-Z-" Ashido pointed, her eyes teary and all of them joined in to shout. "ZOMBIES!"

"What the hell?!" Izumi stared wide eyed and pale as her friends and classmates all trudge forward on unsteady legs, their bodies noodley in movements, quirks going haywire, and their face washed out like some bad horror film. "What kind of quirk is this?!"

Laughter came from behind them and Izumi whirled around at Fujimi who stood proudly and boasted.

**Romero Fujimi**

**Quirk: Zombie Virus; can produce a gas that turns all who inhale it into zombies. The victims lose all brain functionality, but become incredibly strong and indestructible. **

"Well what do you think of my quirk, you U.A. hot shots? Incredible isn't it?"

"Incredible is hardly the word I would use to describe this." Izumi said swallowing hard. Did this guy seriously want to become a hero?

"The hell did you say? You still underestimating me you little-" Fujimi stepped towards Izumi, his fist out ready to make her his next victim. "OH MAH GAWD!"

Bakugo's teeth sink into his neck and Fujimi falls onto the ground. Izumi blinked and stepped forward in front of the group holding her shaky hand out towards Bakugo.

"K-K-Kacchan?"

"Ahhhh… Usagi...ahhhh… mine…" Bakugo's black eyes latch onto hers and his hands reach out for her.

"Izumi get away from him!" Shoto grabbed her hand pulling her back just before Bakugo could make the grab. Angry Bakugo randomly fired off his quirk screaming incoherently. Behind him Fujimi rose up, zombified as well.

"Not good, Gero." Tsuyu said with worry. "All of our friends are zombified, and now the only one who can turn them back is a zombie too."

"Leave it to me!" Shoto, his hand still clutching Izumi's backed up and away, but the zombies were beginning to surround them. He shifted his foot and sent out his ice halting their movements.

"Nice work, Todoroki-kun!" Ashido cheered, but her happy face quickly turned as they broke free unharmed.

"It's just like the movies!" Izumi said with a trembling voice her body huddled close to Shoto. "They're so much stronger, and the bites turn others into zombies."

"SHIT!" Ojirou cried out as he and Hagakure both were bitten by Tokoyami and Kirishima. Koda was next, remaining silent even as a zombie. Izumi looked around, she and her team along with Shoto were the only ones left unzombified.

"What now?" Ashido looked to Izumi and Todoroki.

"We need to get out of here! Down the mountain! Come on!" Izumi shoved Ashido and Uraraka forward and down the side of the rock. Todoroki followed and Izumi looked back to Asui who eyed her friend Habuko with worried eyes. "Come on Tsuyu-chan!"

"But…" She looked to Izumi with sad eyes. Izumi took her hand and pulled her along.

"We can't help them if we're zombies too! Let's go!" She pulled her down the mountain with her. The two running together down the side of the rock. Tsuyu glanced back only briefly and tripped as a result. "Tsuyu get up!" Izumi knelt down and squeaked as Habuko and Bakugo both surrounded them.

"Habuko-chan…" Tsuyu looked up pleadingly at her friend. The two stare into each other's eyes and all hostility in Habuko vanished. She held Tsuyu's hands and Tsuyu sighed with relief and affection.

"You remember me, even as a zombie…" tears filled her eyes.

"Thank goodness…" Izumi sighed and then squeaked as Bakugo snagged her up carrying her over his shoulder. "Kacchan! Put me down!" She shoved his head away, trying to keep his teeth from biting her anywhere. As he twisted she caught sight of Aoyama and shrieked. "Tsuyu look out!"

Too late, while the two friends bonded Aoyama sank his teeth into Tsuyu's shoulder, and zombified her.

"Friends even as zombies…" Izumi said with a large sweatdrop on her temple. She felt Bakugo's hand on her ass and her temple throbbed as she returned to the task at hand. "KACCHAN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Izumi!" Shoto ran back towards her his eyes fierce. Uraraka and Ashido ran right behind him, not wanting to be left on their own. "Bakugo let her go!"

"Shoto don't worry about me!" She tried calling out to him. "Get Ura-chan and Ashido-chan out of here! Get help! KYA!" She blushed and smacked Bakugo again as his hands wandered. "Seriously!? Even as a zombie!?"

She let out an oof as Bakugo dropped her and stare down at her, his hands exploding and black eyes glaring down at her. Izumi went pale and she coward back.

"NOT TO WORRY LITTLE MIDORI!" A voice from above called and nearly had tears of relief slipping down Izumi's cheeks. "FOR PAPA MIGHT…" All Might landed snagging Bakugo away from Izumi."IS HERE-HACK!"

...and immediately coughed up blood as he fell back into skinny form.

For a solid five seconds people assessed the situation. Izumi smacked a hand to her face, Shoto stare blankly, and both Ashido and Uraraka screamed in terror.

"AHHH A STRANGER BECAME A ZOMBIE!" They grabbed Izumi and ran, with Izumi safe Shoto ran after them looking down at the frazzled Lucky hero.

"Izumi wasn't that your-" Shoto started to comment, remembering the man he'd met in the infirmary at the Sports Festival.

"Don't say it, Shoto!" Izumi said with a grumble as she let herself be carried off by her friends. "Just don't say a word."

**~A few moments later~**

Shoto covered the cavern entrance with his ice and immediately turned to the girls. Uraraka and Ashido collapsed to their knees in relief and Izumi dusted herself off looking frustrated.

"Izumi, are you injured? Bakugo didn't hurt you did he?" He walked to her to take a closer look.

"I'm fine… I'm actually surprised I'm not. The way Kacchan was acting, it was as if he was protecting me from the other zombies." She rubbed her ass. Maybe him grabbing it had been his way of telling the other zombies, "don't touch what's mine" or something to that effect. "Even as a zombie, he never changes."

Shoto narrowed his gaze and he took her hands in his.

"Well, so long are you're not hurt."

"Can you two be romantic another time?" Ashido whined and had the two of them blushing and backing away.

"That wasn't my intention, my apologies." Shoto murmured and got back to the task at hand. "Any idea on how long the quirk will last?"

"As we were running I noticed the gas was dispersing. I'm sure the quirk will wear off eventually… but it's hard to say how long." Izumi bit her thumbnail.

"Well if it gets too dangerous, I'm sure the teachers will come save us." Uraraka said with a nervous laugh.

If only… Izumi thought grimly remembering All Might's small form. He didn't have much time as it was, and he spent most of it explaining the rules of the exercise to her and the rest of the students. It would take him some time to regain enough strength to bulk up… time they didn't have.

She tensed up as a thumping sound came from the other side of the ice.

"They found us already?" Uraraka squeaked and both she and Ashido scampered back fearfully. As hands began to protrude through Shoto brought up another wall of ice.

"At this rate we're gonna be overrun." Shoto told them, trying to think of a better solution. He watched Izumi take a few steps back and raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Shoto… get ready to use your fire."

He blinked and turned towards her.

"You're gonna use the same tactic you did on my father."

"Essentially." Her quirk started to glow and electrified. "These Zombies can't be hurt. If we can't fall back, then let's push forward. I'll bust through the ice and blow them away clearing a path."

"Get back you two…" Shoto motioned Ashido and Uraraka up against the wall. "You ready, Izumi?"

"Yeah… 1...2…"

"3!" Shoto unleashed his fire weakening the ice wall and Izumi plowed through with her quirk.

"SMASH!" Like a bullet she propelled forward, blowing away the ice and the figure huddling against it. Smoke and debris kicked up and Izumi called out to Shoto and the girls. "Run Now!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mineta's shocked voice called from above and had Izumi squeaking and turning up. She went blue faced as she saw everyone had returned to normal and were all being sent flying by her blast.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" She squealed apologetically looking around fretfully.

"Usagi…" Bakugo's irritated voice suddenly appeared behind her. The smoke cleared and she turned around with wide frightened eyes at the sight of him holding a beaten up Fujimi by the back of his collar. "What the hell was that? You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"W-W-Wait Kacchan!" She held out her hands defensively, her eyes tearing. "That's not what I intended, I swear it!"

"I told you before I was gonna teach you your place." He cracked his knuckles. "Why don't we have a little rematch? Now that you've got all that nifty power, I'm sure you can hold your own against me." He snagged her by the back of her uniform dragging her away from the cave.

"Wait, wait, wait, I told you that's not what I was doing! Shoto! Ura-chan! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Izumi!" Shoto started to go after them but Uraraka and Ashido held him back patting his shoulders.

"Let 'em go, Todoroki-kun." Uraraka soothed. "This is a battle of the sexes, and Izumi needs to represent."

"You sure she'll be okay?" Shoto looked at Izumi and Bakugo's disappearing forms.

"She'll be fine…" Ashido assured. "Speaking of battle of the sexes though, Izumi was telling us some interesting stories about your guy's training. Though she left in some blanks."

"Huh?" Todoroki stare at the two of them, suddenly cornered.

"Now that the ruckus has died down...Why don't you fill in the gaps for us?" The two grinned cheekily at him, and Todoroki felt sweat drip down his temple.

Izumi… Todoroki thought swallowing hard… somehow I think you have the easier of the two battles.

**THE END**

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I know a lot of people were requesting this OVA chapter so I hope it didn't disappoint! Thanks for supporting me and my fics and be sure to catch up on my current projects such as "Midori the Wife: Prequel" and "The Cursed Kingdom." **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
